diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Hells
The Burning Hells, otherwise referred to as the Underworld, Netherworld,Diablerie or simply Hell, are the birthplace of demonkind and the opposing realm of the High Heavens. All demons have their point of origin here and if struck down, will reform in time,Wrath, namely from the Black Abyss.Diablo II, The Harrowing Lore A network of subterranean caverns runs throughout Hell.Death Mauler, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-12 Molten rivers flow throughout the realm, numerous mesas feature,[http://classic.battle.net/diablo2exp/cc.shtml Deckard Cain's Corner', The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2018-06-14 and Hell features "vast planes" across which Siege Beasts rampage.Siege Beast, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-12 Hell is cloaked in perpetual twilight, and carries the stench of sulfur. To mortals, walking into Hell is like walking into a blast furnace. Much of Hell has a high temperature, but not so high that humans cannot withstand it (albeit with discomfort). Hell is said to have "corrosive influence," and this can be seen in the ruins that dot the realm. The Hells are divided into seven realms, each corresponding to one of the Great Evils, and can geographically be distinguished between upper and lower regions. Every level of Hell exists in a void, with 200 feet separating each level from each other. No walls mark the edge of Hell, and flying creatures frequently travel between Hell's levels. The seven realms are located in the center of Hell, while the outer reaches of Hell are controlled by the Mallet Lords.Diablo III, Mallet Lord Lore Hell is rife with war, both external and internal.The Awakening The souls of the most ruthless, hate-filled and aggressive soldiers of mortal wars often come to reside in Hell, residing in fires of eternal punishment.To Hell and Back At times, over the centuries, Hell and Sanctuary touch each other in a manner that allows the summoning of demons into the mortal realm to be easier than it might otherwise be.Moon of the Spider History Like all of Creation, Hell was created in the final battle between Anu and Tathamet, the corpse of the latter giving rise to the realm and demons erupting from it as maggots would from a corpse. Unlike Heaven, which has clearly defined borders, the realms of Hell were constantly shifting, the realms of influence varying under the seven Great Evils. Like Heaven though, Hell was indeed a physical location within the universe,Book of Cain though on the occasion that demonic incursions were launched against Sanctuary en masse, demons erupting from the ground is a common M.O.The Veiled Prophet to Hell from Sanctuary]] It was due to Sanctuary's existence that Hell fell into internal conflict. Even after the Sin War, the Prime Evils believed that humans could be converted to their creed, while the Lesser Evils saw their focus on humanity as an unwanted deviation from the Great Conflict. The result was a civil war that resulted in the Dark Exile, though in the aftermath, Azmodan and Belial broke their alliance and fought one another.Diablo Manual Hell suffered another blow centuries after the Dark Exile. Diablo had managed to gather the essences of the six other Great Evils into himself and after calling all the legions of Hell to his side, assaulted the High Heavens. However, he was struck down''Diablo III, ''Act IV and crumbled into dust. Hell's invasion had failed, and it had lost its former lords in a single blow in the process.Diablo III, Act IV Ending Cinematic In-game Diablo I In ''Diablo, the lower levels of the Tristram Cathedral are essentially Hell 'spilling over,' for all intents and purposes. Diablo II In Diablo II, the character(s) travel(s) into Hell to slay Diablo. The Hells seem to be similar to that described in Greek mythology, with the paths being made of black stone surrounded by lava and filled with horrible monsters and forgotten sinful souls trapped in their fate. Living up to its name, it is a nightmare. There are numerous ruined structures through the Hells, some of which are adorned with stained glass windows, which have been infused with evil. Diablo Immortal Hell will be visited in Diablo Immortal.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018: Diablo Immortal. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-04 Diablo III In Diablo III, Azmodan's army emanates from the deeps of Mount Arreat, noted by the nephalem as "having brought Hell itself into the crater" in a short cutscene, despite the fact that the heroes were not in the actual Burning Hells. Also, in the High Heavens, the player(s) must destroy Diablo's demonic portals, which brings them into the Burning Hells. Lastly, when fighting Diablo himself, the Prime Evil turns to his true form and pulls his foe(s) into the Realm of Terror. Diablo IV Hell appears in concept art for Diablo IV.2019-11-01, BlizzCon 2019: Diablo IV Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2019-11-10 Known Locations Realms These are the seven realms of Hell, each corresponding to one of the Great Evils: *Realm of Anguish (Andariel) *Realm of Destruction (Baal) *Realm of Hatred (Mephisto) *Realm of Lies (Belial) *Realm of Pain (Duriel) *Realm of Sin (Azmodan) *Realm of Terror (Diablo) Other *Armories of Hell (weapon/armor storage area) *Black Abyss (birthplace of demons) *Chaos Sanctuary (located in the Realm of Terror) *City of the Damned (unknown realm) *Gates of Hell (entrance to the realm) *Hellforge (located in the Realm of Destruction) *Outer Steppes (unknown realm, located adjacent to the Pandemonium Fortress) *Plains of Despair (located in the Realm of Anguish) *River of Flame (located in the Realm of Destruction) References de:Brennende Höllen Category:Lore Category:Diablo II Category:Realms Category:Burning Hells locations